le Roi Captif
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: (Chapitre Hadès, le Sanctuaire) Les pensées de Saga avant de découvrir la dague d'or et d'assister au suicide d'Athéna..." Dit, petit frère, pense-tu qu'un jour, tu pourra cesser de me détester ? Pardonne-moi, si tu le peut encore..."


_Je suis franchement désolée pour ceux qui suivent courageusement mes fics...J'ai un retard monstrueux et je m'en excuse. Je vient, en fait, de finir mes partiels, et puis j'ai pas mal de soucis familiaux en ce moment, si bien que j'ai pas forcement le moral, et donc l'envie d'écrire, mais promis, la suite est en route !_

**Spoilers !**

_De coup, pour vous faire patientez ( un peu^^), voici un pt'it OS sur les pensées de Saga juste avant qu'il ne découvre la Dague et avant le suicide d'Athéna, pendant l'épisode Hadès, Sanctuaire...En espérant qu'il vous plaise, du coup^^ Parce que je kiffe Saga, certes, mais j'ai un poil du mal à digérer les gens qui voient Kanon comme l'incarnation du mal en lui, puisque ledit Kanon s'est comme qui dirait retrouvé au Cap Sounion AVANT que Saga ne commence à avoir ses poussés sadiques, assassines, mauvaises, maléfiques, ext..._

_Oh, oui, et j'oubliais ^^ : regardez la bande-annonce du film de Saint Seiya 2014 et revenez me voir...Comme dirait Rada : « Oh, my gosh ! » (c'est à vomir^^)_

_Bref, les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais vos dons pour que je puisse me les acheter sont les bienvenues XD ( propriété du manitou des manitous^^)_

_Du coup, le titre vient d'un très beau poème de Jacques Prévost, que je vous encourage à lire^^_

_Aller, enjoys, et bisous à tous_

* * *

**Le roi Captif**

Il est là.

Je l'ai déjà affronté, ou plutôt une illusion de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il, sûrement, aurait du être, dans la maison sacrée qu'autrefois, un vieil homme m'avais chargé de garder, le condamnant par là à une éternité de solitude, à une vie injuste de simple copie d'un être que tous croyait parfait, alors que je suis bien loin de l'être.

Et maintenant, il est là, face à moi, ce petit frère que ma bêtise m'a fait perdre... Devrais-je lui en vouloir pour la mort de Shion et d'Aioros, lui qui, si souvent, me murmurait au creux de l'oreille leurs faiblesse et ma force ? Je ne pense pas. Car ce serait trop facile, n'est ce pas ?

C'est moi qui tenait la dague, cette maudite dague d'or, celle dont le reflet me tourmente, et que je ne peut effacer de ma mémoire. C'est moi qui ai envoyé Shura tuer Aioros, pas lui... Le savait-il ? Tandis que je le laissais lâchement mourir dans cette saleté de grotte dont, aujourd'hui encore, je ne parvient pas à prononcer le nom ?

Dit-moi, petit frère, me déteste-tu, toi aussi ?Je n'en doute pas...Comme je regrette mes mots, dans le Temple qui aurait du être notre maison, mais qui aujourd'hui, n'est rien d'autre qu'un symbole brûlant de mon échec. J'aurai du essayer. Je m'en rend compte, maintenant...Te garder près de moi, plutôt que de t'abandonner dans le tombeau humide, couvert de sel et d'algues sombres, pour t'offrir la place qui te revenais de droit. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, non...Je me suis contenté d'obéir à Shion, comme un gentil chiot, recevant les louanges des uns et des autres, alors qu'on t'emmenait au loin, qu'on te forçait à devenir un reflet, rien qu'une ombre, une moitié d' homme.

Je t'admire, petit frère...Tu n'a jamais cessé de lutter pour ta liberté, après tout. Moi, j'ai abandonné bien trop vite, je pense. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je t'ai détesté, toi, celui que, pendant si longtemps, j'ai rendu responsable de ma déchéance. Peut-être à cause de cela, de cette force dont tu faisais preuve, de cette sauvagerie et de cette volonté, alors que moi, j'avais tout sans rien devoir faire. Parce que je te voyait progresser, alors que moi, je n'avançais déjà plus, même si je l'ignorais. Peut-être qu'une part de moi savait...

Aujourd'hui, je pense, je peut le dire, même si ce n'est qu'en pensée. Je suis fier de toi, Kanon...Pas pour avoir tromper Poséidon, à l'aide de belles paroles mielleuses à milles lieux du Kanon que je connais, malgré ma déchéance, toujours bien mieux que personne, non...Mais pour avoir su te repentir, tourner le dos au mal pour protéger celle qui rayonne à présent comme une étoile à tes cotés, ses yeux si clairs brillants de bonté...Athéna. Celle qu'autrefois nous avons jurer de protéger et qui, par ma faute et ma faiblesse, a été perdus pour les chevaliers d'or pendant tellement de temps...Celle qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes venus abattre, moi, Camus et Shura.

L'épéiste aveuglé par sa loyauté, le maître des glaces qui a choisi la mort pour mieux enseigner à son élève, et le pire serpent que le Sanctuaire ait eu, un jour, à porter en son sein...Vraiment, quelle fine équipe nous faisons ! Comment Hadès, comment Shion a-t-il pu un instant croire qu'une bande de bras cassés tels que nous avions la moindre chance de parvenir en haut de ces marches interminables ?! C'est pourtant ce que nous avons fait...En tachant nos mains du sang du meilleur d'entre nous...

Shaka...Pardonne-nous, par pitié. Je te fait cette promesse, mon ami : ta mort n'aura pas été veine.

J'entends des pas, et puis mon frère s'agenouille devant moi, quelque chose entre ses mains, quelque chose comme un...coffret ? Athéna a dit quelque chose à nos anciens camarades, apparemment, à en juger le mépris que je peut ressentir dans les cosmos d'Aiolia et Milo...Rien de surprenant en ce qui les concernent.

La réaction de Mu est beaucoup plus étrange...Un mélange de dégoût, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, mais aussi de tristesse et d'incompréhension, le tout mêlé à une colère sourde, effrayante par sa froideur et sa violence.

Mu...Je me souvient encore du bambin qui venait dans mes bras quant il y avait un orage, dehors, parce qu'il avait peur du tonnerre. La première fois, tu avait réveillé la moitié du Sanctuaire à cause d'une de tes nombreuses prouesses en télékinésie...Et puis tu as grandit. Et moi, j'ai détruit ta vie en prenant celle de ton maître.

Toi, petit agneau, je doute qu'un jour tu puisse me pardonnez ce que je t'ai fait subir, durant toutes ces années...Et je te comprend, ne t'inquiète pas.

A la différence des trois autres, mon frère n'est pas hostile...Lui, il porte simplement de la tristesse et du regret, ainsi qu'un dégoût profond. Et c'est alors qu'il me tend cet étrange coffret de bois, me murmurant quelque chose avant de s'éloigner.

Son prénom m'a échappé sans que je le souhaite, le sourire d'Athéna se tintant d'affliction, tandis qu'elle murmure à nouveau quelque chose auquel je ne fait pas attention. Distraitement, j'ouvre alors ce coffre, dont les contours me semblent à présent si familiers...Avant de manquer de m'effondrer, courbé sous l'effet de la douleur... Mon passé cessera-il un jour de me poursuivre ?

Pourquoi ? De toutes les façons qu'il peut exister, pourquoi avoir choisis de mourir ainsi ? Pourquoi vouloir me torturer, nous faire à tous encore plus de mal ? Répondez-moi !

Le sourire de ma Déesse montre son déchirement, et mon frère, le dos tourné, ne dit rien de plus. Je n'en ai pas besoin...Son cosmos n'est plus que souffrance. Il sait...Il sait tout, il sait comment, et il sait surtout pourquoi...Kanon, dit, est-ce qu'un jour tu croit qu'on pourra redevenir des frères, comme avant ? Est-ce que ma mort te ramenera vers moi ? Je le souhaite, petit frère, si tu savais...

J'ignore le dégoût poussé à son paroxysme et la haine des autres ors...Je ne peut pas ! Cet objet est maudit, envoyez-le loin de moi, par pitié ! Je vous en supplie, Déesse. Pas comme ça...

Car devant moi, reposant confortablement sur l'intérieur précieux du coffret, se trouve une dague d'or ciselée, aussi tranchante et froide que dans mon souvenir.

**_Le Roi captif_**

_Dans la splendeur du Monde, il a vu son image,_

_En bas, et l'a trouvée si belle,_

_Qu'il s'est, un temps, ravi en elle._

_Hélas, anéanti, dans son grand lit d'étoiles,_

_Il dort, et nous souffrons nos peines,_

_Et nous mourons chargés de chaînes._

_De sa gloire oubliée, demeure une étincelle,_

_Un indestructible principe,_

_Au donjon de l'âme immortelle._

_Dans la tour, il perçoit le chant de la Lumière._

_Il comprend que l'heure est venue_

_De lever enfin la paupière._

_Il se souvient des Cieux._

_Il parle du Royaume._

_Il dit qu'il demeure en chaque homme._

_Il supplie d'une faible voix._

_Il pleure, il rit, il dit qu'en nous, il est en croix._

_Il souffre et parle de partage,_

_Accepté par un libre choix._

_Il a besoin d'un corps, il a besoin d'une âme._

_Il voudrait détruire sa prison_

_Et revenir à sa mission._

_Il est l'idée, la vie, il est l'amour, la joie._

_Il est la liberté suprême,_

_L'océan de douceur extrême._

_Il est l'immensité. Il est l'éternité._

_Il est le sablier du temps,_

_Et la conscience du présent._

_Il est, dans l'infini, le maître du destin,_

_L'innocence sans le chagrin,_

_La pureté du premier jour._

_Il est la force énorme et l'horizon sans fin._

_Il est la clarté du matin._

_Tout l'avenir est dans sa main._

_Il est la vérité, il est la majesté._

_Il aspire à ce qu'il était,_

_Qu'il veut être, et sera demain,_

_Adam Premier, l'Éon divin, le Roi du Monde._

_Jacques Prévost (2004 - Le Ciel, la Vie, le Feu- Thèmes gnostiques) - Extraits._

* * *

_Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert^^ OOC or not OOC ? J'ai pas fait gaffe du coup..._

_Du coup, reviews ? Et puis ce serait cool d'en mettre une plutôt que de balancer ma fics dans vos favoris ou de me follower sans rien dire, non ? Je suis avant tout ici pour m'améliorer, et je ne peut pas le faire si vous ne me dites pas ce qui va ( ou pas^^). Je ne force personnes, et je remercie encore une fois mes followers, mais mettez-moi donc un reviews de temps à autre, j'y répond et je ne suis jamais méchante XD_

_Du coup, grosses bisouilles à tous ! Et les malheureux qui auraient l'audace de passer leurs chemins, je vais faire en sorte que Zélos ( vous savez, Froggie XD) vous poursuive pendant 100 ans à coup de bisous baveux XD Et pour les pas sages : « Tatsumi^^ ? »_


End file.
